


En los los ojos de Rachel.

by Cazuelin



Series: El secreto de Kurt [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine lo sabe, Finn tiene algo que ver, Kurt tiene un secreto, M/M, Rachel quiere saberlo, y Sebastian también
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Kurt actuaba demasiado raro últimamente.Y Rachel quiere saber por que.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ya antes había subido este trabajito por aquí, pero decidí borrarlo por que pensaba ya no seguirlo pero me retracte y me golpee por hacerlo. Asi que aqui esta y espero les guste <3

El día había pasado completamente aburrido. Había asistido al club Glee para ensayar nuestro número juntos en las locales. Todos habíamos hecho la promesa de que este año sería diferente, pues este año ganaríamos las locales y las nacionales. Artie había dicho que las probabilidades eran pocas, como casi todos los años. Pero a nadie le importaba demasiado.

Mercedes estaba histérica, quería ganar algo por primera vez en la vida, mientras que Kurt hablaba sobre ese chico que conoció cuando fue a espiar a Dalton, una escuela enemiga. Reí ante el recuerdo y camine hasta mi camioneta, o por lo menos, la que mis padres me darían al cumplir la mayoría de edad, y según ellos seria hasta que tuviera veinte años.

El coche rugió cuando le encendí, provocándome una risilla. Kurt iba llegando junto con Brittany, Mercedes y Tina. Ese día habíamos que tendríamos una noche de chicas y un gay. Los chicos abrieron las puertas y entraron, riendo. Mercedes, Brittany y Tina estaban en los asientos de atrás, mientras que Kurt se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto.

—Le decía a Tina que Brittany no puede comer cinco envases de helado de frutillas ella sola —hablo mercedes, sus ojos mirando a Tina, desafiándola—. ¿Apostamos?

—De acuerdo —hablo Tina, mirándola con una sonrisa—. Cuarenta dólares.

—Entró —hablo Kurt, mirándose al espejo del retrovisor—. Apuesto cuarenta dólares a que no lo logra.

—Entro también —hable, mirándolos a todos antes de mirar al chico a mi lado y sonreírle—. Y apoyo a Kurt.

— ¿Por qué hablan de mi como si no estuviera aquí? —Pregunto Brittany, mirándonos con inocencia—. Pero entro, apuesto a me como esos cinco envases de helado.

—Prepárense —nos dijo Mercedes—, para perder.

Presione el acelerador y salimos del estacionamiento del instituto. Kurt encendió el estéreo y la canción Pillowtalk de Zayn inundó la camioneta. Tina y Brittany, las cuales estaban a las orillas abrieron las ventanas haciendo que un aire frío entrara en la camioneta.

El camino fue rápido, demasiado a decir verdad. Para cuando sabíamos estábamos en mi habitación, recostados en la cama mirando películas románticas.

Kurt suspiro—: Algún día daré mi primer beso así, debajo de la lluvia.

— ¿Aun no has dado tu primer beso, Kurt? —Brittany preguntó, sonriendo amistosamente a mi amigo—. Tranquilo, amigo gay. Yo seré tu primer beso.

—Oh, no —le contestó Kurt, haciendo que Brittany se sintiera mal, Kurt se dio cuenta de eso—. No te sientas mal Brittany, pero quiero que mi primer beso sea con alguien a quien quiera. Te quiero Brit, pero no de esa manera.

—No has dado tu primer beso, eso raro.

—Brit, soy el único chico abiertamente gay de por aquí... además de Blaine, claro —hablo, sin despegar su vista del televisor, la película estaba a punto de terminar—. Es difícil encontrar a alguien gay...

—Ese chico que conociste en Dalton, ¿no era gay? —pregunte, parándome de la cama para abrir el cajón, sacando las nuevas revistas de moda.

— ¿Hablas de Dave?

—Sí, no parabas de hablar de él en el Glee club.

Mercedes, Tina y Brittany miraron a Kurt rápidamente, me di cuenta por que las mire por el rabillo de mi ojo. Note como Kurt se tensaba.

—No, no me gusta —hablo rápido—. Solo lo decía para sacarle celos a alguien...

— ¿A quién? —pregunto Tina, sonriendo forzadamente.

—A-A... Amm... ¡A Blaine! —Grito Kurt, como si hubiera ganado la lotería—. Si, a Blaine.

—De acuerdo —le dije, acostándome de nuevo para después mirar junto con ellos las nuevas revistas de moda, dejando de lado aquel tema, el cual aún no podía sacar de la mente.

El día siguiente era miércoles, por lo cual los chicos y yo iríamos juntos al instituto.

(…)

— ¡Rachel! —al escuchar gritar mi nombre, me detuve abruptamente. Causando que la persona que me hablaba chocara contra mi espalda.

Al girar sobre mis talones, con sonrisa en rostro, encontré a Blaine Anderson frente mío, sonriendo.

—Disculpa que te moleste, pero eres la mejor amiga heterosexual que tiene Kurt y quería preguntarte...

— ¿Amiga heterosexual?

—Si —Blaine río, un peculiar brillo en sus ojos—. Su mejor amigo gay soy yo.

—De acuerdo —reí, Blaine era igual de raro que Kurt.

—Como te decía, no sé qué comprarle, mañana cumplimos dos años de conocernos y sabes que el...

—Celebra los aniversarios de cuando tiene un nuevo amigo y es especial.

—Kurt es un poco raro.

—Tu eres raro y un poco tonto —Dije, mirando por detrás de el a Finn, caminado hacia aquí—. Deberías comprarle esa chaqueta de la nueva colección de Jacob's, ya sabes que le gusta o podrías comprarle nuevas mascarillas, las que tiene están a punto de terminarse.

Finn llegó a nuestro lado.

—De acuerdo —Anderson sonrió—. Kurt me amara si le compro esa chaqueta.

Blaine se fue, por el pasillo contrario de donde había venido Finn. El chico me sonrió y no pude hacer más que devolverle el gesto, un poco forzado. No es que me cayera mal Finn, no, todo lo contrario. El antes me gustaba, pero él me rechazo diciendo que le gustaba alguien más. Aun no sabía quién, pero apostaría mí mesada a que era Quinn, la capitana de las porristas.

— ¿De que hablaban? —me pregunto.

—Oh, mañana Kurt y Blaine cumplen dos años de conocerse y...

—Vale —me interrumpió Finn, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía forzadamente—, el aniversario. El mío con Kurt es dentro de dos semanas, ¿y el tuyo?

—Cuatro días después del tuyo —conteste, riendo. Cada año pregunta lo mismo.

Finn río antes de caminar con sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Dando la vuelta, tome el camino de siempre a la clase de química.

(…)

—Tomen —Mercedes, Tina y Brittany estaban delante mío y de Kurt, dándonos cada una cuarenta dólares por perder la apuesta.

Ese día después de leer todas las revistas de moda, Kurt decidió pedir pizza, a lo cual todas estuvimos de acuerdo. Para cuando la pizza llegó, nosotros estábamos viendo una película llamada “Cuando la nieve cae”. La película era demasiado triste y el repartidor me miro raro al ver el poco rímel que siempre me aplico un poco corrido. Al terminar la pizza, pasaron cuatro horas antes de bajar a la cocina y tomar los cinco envases de helado de frutillas. Brittany se veía confiada cuando empezó a comerlos, tanto que Kurt y yo empezamos a creer que perderíamos. Afortunadamente, Brittany cayo tras el tercer y medio envase de helado, perdiendo.

—Y, Mercedes, ¿qué se siente perder, eh? —Kurt se burló, causando una pequeña risa en mí y las demás chicas, antes de que sonara el timbre y cada uno de nosotros se fuera a sus respectivas clases.

La siguiente clase era Filosofía, y la tenía con Noah y Finn. Así que camine y me adentre al aula, sentándome enfrente de los chicos, los cuales no me hablaron, pues estaban con sus compañeros de equipo. Y siempre era así.

Finn y Noah solo nos hablaban cuando estábamos solos en el Glee Club o cuando no estaban sus compañeros en los pasillos. Yo me había molestado una vez por eso, ya que le había hablado a Finn y él me contestó con un: “te conozco”, haciendo reír a sus amigos. Desde ese día yo evitaba hablarle cuando estaban ellos, no quería otra humillación.

Pero entonces Finn ignoró y le dijo marica a Kurt, aunque mi pequeño amigo gay ya se lo perdono, yo aún no puedo, aun me molesta un poco. Y desde ahí deje de sentir algo por él.

—Muy bien chicos, abran sus libros en la página 326 —la profesora entro al salón dando órdenes.

Perfecto, lo que faltaba, otra vez la profesora se había peleado con su esposo. Que alegría.

(…)

Iba cambiando cuando los escuche, en el baño de hombres. Pequeños gritos silenciosos que según mi base teatral significaban que no quería ser oídos pero fracasan en el intento.

Las clases de ese día habían terminado, y también dentro de dos días sería él aniversario de Finn y Kurt, lo sabía por qué Kurt no me dejaba respirar por preguntar a cada segundo que podría comprarle a Finn.

Las voces se cesaron y entonces escuche pasos viviendo hacia la puerta. Corriendo, me escondí en el siguiente pasillo, rezando para que no me descubrieran. Finn y Kurt salieron del baño, un poco sospechosos. Caminaron juntos hasta el otro pasillo opuesto al que me encontraba. Pude observar que sus cuerpos estaban tensos y entonces, antes de dar vuelta e ir en caminos diferentes. Se voltearon a ver, regalándose una sonrisa antes de que cada uno tomara su camino diferente.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo después de que presenciara esa escena un poco sospechosa entre mi mejor amigo y mí antes interés amoroso. Veía como se miraban pero no sabía porque.

Finn y Kurt empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, Finn acompañaba a Kurt a sus clases e iba por el cuándo terminaban estas. Lo llevaba a comer y todo eso. Entonces los rumores de que eran novios empezaron a expandirse por todo el instituto en cuestión de minutos.

La primera vez que sospeche que tramaban algo fue cuando Blaine invito a salir a Kurt y este aceptó, mirando con recelo a Finn, quien tenía la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y miraba con recelo a Blaine.

Cuando Kurt empezó a andar con Blaine todo cambio un poco más. Finn y Kurt ya no se hablaban para nada que no tuviera que ver con la escuela o el Club Glee. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi a Blaine besarse en aquel bar gay con Sebastián, y entonces como la buena amiga que soy le dije a Kurt, pero el actuó como si nada; indiferente a todo. Como si no le doliera aquella traición.

Kurt actuaba últimamente demasiado raro.

Entonces supe que Kurt guardaba un secreto.

Y es que por una razón Kurt actuaba demasiado raro, ya no podía soportar más esconder aquel secreto.

Porque yo sabía que tenía uno.

Y yo lo descubriría.

(...)

Hoy haríamos un baile para el Club Glee, todos ya habíamos ensayado la canción y la sabíamos de memoria, cantaríamos en el auditorio bajo la lluvia falsa que el señor Schue había logrado traer para nosotros.

Ese día note un poco tensos a Finn y a Kurt, pero decidí pasarlo desapercibido porque realmente quería disfrutar de la lluvia falsa y cantar aquella canción.

Cuando se acabó todo, todos los miembros del Glee salimos felices, secándonos con las toallas que había llevado el señor Schue para cuando termináramos. Finn se quedó adentro junto a Kurt, hablando mientras secaban sus ropas.

Entre al baño de damas, y me encontré a Brittany mirándose al espejo. Riéndome, olvide todo lo de hace un momento.

(…)

Cuando todos nos graduamos, Kurt y yo fuimos aceptados en NYDA por lo que viajamos a New York, dejando atrás todo lo que alguna vez conocimos. Kurt termino con Blaine recién graduados, pero no creo que a ninguno le haya dolido. Actuaron extraño, se abrazaron y Blaine fue con Sebastián mientras Kurt sonrió, negando con la cabeza y a aunque estaba lejos, pude ver como se limpiaba una lágrima, pero entonces supe que no era por Blaine. Siguiendo su mirada, Quinn Fabray besar a Finn, Kurt dio media vuelta y salió del lugar antes de que pudiera ver como Finn alejaba a Quinn y buscaba a alguien.

Al día siguiente viajamos a New York dejando a todos atrás. No supimos nada de nadie hasta que Mercedes contacto a Kurt por Facebook diciendo que el señor Schue dejaría el cargo de director del Glee Club a nada más y nada menos que Finn Hudson.

Así que Kurt y yo viajamos de nuevo a Ohio para felicitar a Finn.

(…)

El primer pensamiento que tuve al ver Finn Hudson después de diez meses sin saber nada de él fue que había cambiado, ya no vestía como solía hacerlo en sus tiempos de instituto. Finn estaba realmente cambiado, tenía el cabello un poco más corto y su sonrisa estaba espléndida.

Lástima que yo ya tenía a Jessie.

El tiempo paso volando después de eso, Kurt estaba feliz de volver para pasar la navidad en casa.

Cuando llegamos cada quien fue a su respectivo hogar. Mis padres me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, envolviéndome en un abrazo cálido, y me di cuenta de cuanto extrañaba eso.

Pasamos el día de navidad cada quien es su hogar, festejando, sonriendo y charlando con nuestras familias de lo mucho que habíamos aprendido en las universidades. Al día siguiente en la noche todos los del Glee Club decidieron festejar en la casa de los Hummel, pues Kurt quería hacerlo ahí.

Todos llegamos puntuales, aunque debo aclarar que yo estaba ahí desde cuatro horas antes, ayudando a Kurt y a Mercedes a hacer la cena que comeríamos esa noche.

Entonces le pedí permiso a Kurt para entrar a su antigua habitación para maquillarme un poco, subí a su habitación y entre, cerrando la puerta con pestillo para que nadie entrara. Los chicos del Glee Club estaban abajo platicando entre ellos.

Me pare frente al tocador del cuarto y ahí fue cuando lo vi, en la cama había una caja color pistache. La curiosidad me ganó al instante y entonces camine hasta ella, abriéndola y suspirando al instante. Dentro había algodón color azul, y en medio hasta arriba había una fotografía instantánea.

Una fotografía reveladora.

Una fotografía que tal vez nunca debería de haber visto.

Una fotografía que me enseñaba lo que había estado buscando en mis años de instituto.

Una foto que me mostraba el secreto de Kurt.

La foto se mostraba en colores vivos. Estaban en la graduación, pues las dos personas llevaban la túnica roja de esa fecha. Los brazos de Kurt estaban al rededor  del cuerpo del otro chico. Finn estaba tomando las mejillas e Kurt mientras se devoraban las bocas mutuamente.

Dándole la vuelta a la fotografía, se veía en una caligrafía pulcra y delineada: _« ¿Recuerdas ese día? Ese día fue en él que juramos estar juntos siempre. Pero entonces Quinn arruino todo, realmente quiero pedirte disculpas y si ya no quieres nada conmigo lo entenderé. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo desde que te vi por primera en el instituto y siempre te amaré. -FH_

_Posdata: Dile a Blaine que le agradezco todo lo que hizo por nosotros, inclusive tomar esta foto.»_

Y entonces, arreglándome el maquillaje un poco, salí de la habitación, dejando la caja tal y como estaba. Kurt me sonrió y le devolví el gesto.

Y también recordé que había perdido mi mesada por apostar que era Quinn Fabray de quien estaba enamorado Finn.

Cuando llegó la noche, Finn y Kurt subieron a su habitación del último, y bajaron minutos después un poco sonrojados.

Pero ya no necesitaba averiguar el secreto de Kurt, por ya lo sabía.

**Author's Note:**

> Es de mis primeros trabajos, así que espero que entiendan el por que la redacción no es tan buena (Eso no quiere decir que ahora escribo mejor, no. Aun me falta mejorar demasiado). Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
